1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medication dispensing and monitoring system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system that is processor controlled, is linked via a communication line to a central 24 hour nationwide monitoring center, and has a means to receive a signal from a pendent carried by the patient.
2. Problems in the Art
A long recognized problem in the health care industry is the medication non-compliance of patients. If prescribed medication is not taken at the right time, or is not taken in the proper dosage, or it is not taken at all, the prescribed medicine will not have the intended affects which can be dangerous or even fatal if not accurately monitored or controlled. Medication non-compliance is especially a problem with elderly and mentally ill patients. Some other patients are just not that concerned about taking the proper dosage of medication at the proper time and only take it when they think of it. Approximately one-third of the people over 65 who are admitted into hospitals are admitted due to medication non-compliance. Similarly, nearly half of the people entering nursing homes enter for the reason that they do not comply with medication requirements. So it can be seen that medical non-compliance places a huge burden on society, not only in the costs involved, but also in lives. The benefits of a medication dispensing and monitoring system is very apparent.
Common methods of assessing and detecting patient non-compliance are usually no better than guess work. The ideal method of detecting patient non-compliance would be direct observation of the patient, although this is impractical. Prior art detection methods include measures such as self-recording, patient interviewing, pill counting, and medication refilling rates. Some other prior art methods of detecting patient non-compliance are direct supervision of the patient. Supervision of a patient is very costly, however, so therefore, it is not always a practical solution. Other people have tried using phone calls to remind the patient when it is time to take their medication. This is also very burdensome to the care giver.
Other prior art methods of detecting patient non-compliance include using a computerized compliance dispenser. These are probably the most reliable of the prior art non-compliance monitors. One problem with the computerized compliance monitors is that once a non-compliant patient is found, some time has passed since the non-compliance took place.